Staying Alive
by Anna-MariaMcCartney
Summary: Jesse McCartney relocates. People around him can tell his keeping a secret that might change his life.  rated for language and mentions of drugs, maybe a lemon in the future?  R&R


It was dreadfull, he was lying on the side of the road, the bones of his skull felt as if they were shattered due to the hard blow he recieved when his head hit the pavement. The dark empty atmposhphere didn't seem to carry sympathy for the fragile figure, nor did the cool, dry wind that blew caressing his face insensitively. By now tears would've been flowing loosely down his once flawless face, that is if he could muster any tears in this shape. He was just too weak. He had no clue to where he was nor to how long he had been there for. He slowly let his feelings drift away, as he closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber.  
>-<p>Everything just moved so fast, contrary to what he had in mind. After leaving the big city and going to a small town that he wouldn't be able to remember its name even if his life depended on it, he thought that everything was over, his life, his career, his relationship, everything, even the internet was dull in that place.<p>

Little did he know.

He couldn't lie and consider his social life in high school the best, but it wasn't the worst either. He had a couple of close friends, including a pretty doll, Katie, wasn't it? And also a lot of girls were after him for his fame and looks. After all a rock star in high school, with those bundles of teen hormones also known as his female peers, come on!. But the fascination of girls didn't come with the fascination of the guys espically not the jocks, they were annoyed to say the least, they were losing they're groupies to this new-comer, they were so mad that they didn't even think that he could be a real good chick-magnet if they ever considered joining him to their group.

That small town, or as otherwise refered to as Chelsea town by the locals and the big sign at the borders of the city that had an eye-catching phrase of a Welcome to Chelsea town, he learned in it that fun isn't only on a large stage with tens of thousands of girls screaming for him to look their way once, it wasn't a fancy club in L.A either, nor was it a pagent queen, part day model that would kiss him whenever the cameras swayed his way. It was hanging at this mall that, granted closed at eleven, but the people that hung out with him made it all worthwhile. He could've sworn that even he was surprised about how happy he was with the carnival that was supposed to take place in the upcoming weekend.

He was so surprised at how much he changed his mind since he arrived; his time was full, and yes he was here against his will and was studying against his will, but it was filling all his time, besides he would've given up that L.A house that he owned any time just to see Katie's smile.

It was easy to say that Jesse McCartney's life was turned up-side down, but it's not like it was as chatastrophic as he expected it to be, the internet still sucked but it really didn't matter that much anyway. He heard the hip-hop tune that he liked coming from his expenssive blackberry, he picked it up and read

555-2135 Katie Owens

He smiled when he read that name, he couldn't wait to read the text.

'Jess meet us z art galaz front door. bring ur car its ur turn! tc miss u :))'

He smiled at his phone and sent her back something that was along the lines.

Sure, and I miss you too.

"Rony, I'm going out, bye" He yelled as he went out of the back door that was at the end of the kitchen. He got in his black top-down Lambourgini and was surprised to see a rose there. Was it from Katie? that's silly it's probably just a fan. The red of the rose was so bright it made a beautiful contrast with the black leather of the car, he reached for the card and read it.

'Roses are red Violets are blue You're the hottest singer ever And I am in love with YOU'

He laughed to himslef as he drove down the street to where he was supposed to meet the gang, they were planning on catching the football game that their shcool's team was playing, the guys went for the cheerleaders and the girls just to pass the time, eventually both genders ended up boo-ing they're loser team.

After the football game, they all went to Chris' house, they were sitting in a circle playing 'I never'. He actually didn't know how to play that game; when you're in Calli you usually forget about this stuff and move on to the more hip culture.

A lot of kids from school were there, and each bunche were huddled together talking on and off about crap as usual.

"I never met Usher." A fairly pretty girl said looking directly at Jesse. He moved to the middle of the circle and then back to his original place.

"I never..." He thought for a second "...made my own bed!" He said not very proud.

"Seriously?" He heard and more remarks from some guys such as brat and baby, the whole circle moved in the middle it was kinda funny they returned to their places, and an athlete was the first to take the opportunity to have a turn.

"I never, drank my ass off, yelled at a paparazzi, almost landed in rehab and then had it all written on a website." This guy said patronizingly. Jesse just chuckled pittyingly and went to the middle of the circle, shocked to see Chris move in the middle with him, he recived some shocked gasps but not many, the news about him was all-over the web when it happened. It was one of the most private and heart-breaking subjects that he never wanted to discuss and deffinetely not with someone like him.

Some people were looking at Chris too, but more shocked than disgusted.

"What? I have a facebook page!" Said Chris

"How pathetic, he's a drunk!" The athlete guy said.

"Yeah? well even as a drunk, your girl still wants to fuck me!" Jesse said snapping all of a sudden earning some gasps from the whole room. The aforementioned guy got so angry and tried to think of a retort to what Jesse said.

"Yeah, well..." He stuttered

"Take your time!" Jesse mocked him.

"Fuck you faggot!" He said killing the distance between the two.

"Look who's talking!"

"Ok guys!" Cara jumped between them "We can't have a fight here," She said

"Shh, everyone listen!" some random guy said turning up the volume on the news cast.

"Last night, Chace Micheals' body was found dead on the side of Angelica street close to the Spaldings building. The body was brutally wounded and brutally dismembered, doctors and detectives are cooporating to find out what happened exactly to this young man. Untill further notice we recommend that everyone take their precautionss, not to leave late at night alone or come near the borders. Thank you for staying tuned and have a good night."

Everyone froze in their seats, some girls were teary-eyed. This guy was from their high school after all. There was only one high school in the whole town, but still it was a big deal, it meant that they were all in danger. Some people looked really pale, some were shaking. Katie's phone rang making her and Jesse cringe she picked it up and talked to her mom.

"Hey mommy. Yeah ok. Not after nine, no problem. Love you too bye!" She said and hung up, it wasn't easy to get out of the state of trance that Jesse was in after seeing those horrible pictures of the body on TV, but still he looked at her and said "Who was that?" refering to her last phone conversation.

"My mom, she told to be home by nine." She said, he nodded and they all sat horrified for a minute.

"Ok you guys. Imma ask y'all to leave and take yo asses home before it gets too dark. and walk together peeps be carefull." Chris said.

Everyone left except for the six that are, Jesse, Chris, Justin, Katie, Leighton and Selena.

"That was seriously scary!" said Selena

"I know, they didn't even figure out who did it yet. That's more creepy."

"I think that the fact that he had lunch with us more than once is what's most creepy!" said Justin

"Small town my ass, I've never seen anything like that in L.A" said Jesse.

"Man, my parents aren't even gonna be here tonight!" said the african-american

"That's ok Chris, you can crash at my place if you want." said Jesse.

"Really man? that'd be awsome." said Chris.

"Guys I should be going home now." Katie said.

"I'll drive you?" Jesse suggested and Leighton and Selena exchanged sly glances.

"Sure, ok." Katie agreed

"and Chris you'll ride with us cuz you'll stay at my place tonight," said Jesse

"We'll take my car, I'll drive these ladies home." Said Justin.

"Ok, take care you guys!" said Katie as she got her coat. The six moved outside, Selena and Leighton were mimicking Jesse and Katie and giggling, and got into two cars.

"I'm gonna go say goodnight to Selena and Leighton and give her back her gloss, I'll be back in a sec" said Katie.

"Sure, take your time." Jesse said smilling as she went over to Selena, Chris gave him a look that made Jesse laugh.

"So you and mommy?" Chris said, Jesse rolled his eyes at Chris.

"Just shut up and get in" he said as he started the car.

"Ok, don't be dissing on me, I'm a man of peace." said Chris

"Sure you are!"

"What's this?" asked Chris checking out this red flawless rose. "Don't tell me your into the variety type of relationships, I know Calli boys; they ain't nothing but trouble. Hell I would never let my lil sis talk to one even over my body, you can see why can't you? huh variety boy"

"First of all I'm not dating Katie," Jesse said

"Bu'chu wish you were." Said chris

"We're JUST friends, and second that's from a fan!" he said refering to the rose.

"Oh in that case ma bad," Chris said throwing the rose in the glove compartment. "Like that, so Katie won't see this!" He said while Jesse gave him a death glare, "Gotta think all of the possibilities ma man. See, chicks find it hard to believe us, no one lived long enough to know why, but they just don't. So we gotta look out for each other. I mean your a good guy, but you just gotta keep your mind working man, ain't no one gonna have sympathy on a dude if he plays the cheater card, I'm telling you, you betta be good to the good girls. You know I have your back but when a sista finds out that she's being cheated on, oh you'll just run into the white light and very willingly too. And also you might eventually find something like Leighton and I have..." Chris said

"Ok!" Jesse said giving in. The back door opened and Katie came in.

"Hey what're you guys talking about." Said Katie getting in.

"A whole lot of crap!" Jesse said.

"What!" Chris said in high-pitched tone.

After driving Katie home, Chris and Jesse went to his place.

Jesse got in his bed and Chris slept on another one that was in Jesse's room.

"Dude!" said Chris after a while.

"What?" Jesse asked as he lay in bed in total darkness.

"Tomorrow morning I have to get up early to go training with the team."

"Ok" Jesse said getting back to sleep.

"Dude!" Chris said

"What?" Jesse asked

"Can I ask you something, but I'll only ask if you promise not to get angry!"

"Sure... I won't get angry."

"Ok...so...What happened exactly with you and the drinking and stuff?" Chris asked in a low voice as if Jesse wouldn't hear him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jesse siad turning around.

"Why not?" Chris inquired.

"Because it's really horrible and I just tried to block the memories and i don't wanna remember it!"

"But you know you can trust me man, if you ever need help or anything, I'm here, besides maybe if you tell me it'll feel better, you know to get it off your chest!" Chris said.

"When I wanna talk about it I will!" Jesse said.

"Fine!" Said Chris, not in a angry manner, but Jesse was a little upset from bringing up the subject that it came off to him as if Chris was retorting.

"FINE!" Jesse said.

"Dude, just chill I didn't mean anything,"

Jesse, didn't ansewer he was too upset to respond.

"God! You're impossible" said Chris after waiting for an ansewer and not gettig one.

The next morning Jesse woke up, and found out Chris was gone. He got up and took a shower. Looked in his closet, got dressed, got his backpack and swung it over his shoulder! He walked out of his house and was greeted with a chilli breeze that woke him up a bit more, it was really early and the early cool breeze caressed his face and made him cross his arms over his chest and pull his sleeves over his hands. He heard footsteps behind him and then they stopped, it was kinda wierd. He walked and then heard those footsteps again, he turned his head a little not to show that he was suspicious. He didn't see anyone. He turned around and walked quicker again, the rustling of autumn leaves in his ears the cold almost-winter air blew. Those foot steps got faster too, they increased in speed just like him. He would turn around while walking and try to find someone which wouldn't be so hard considering that the street was empty, but he didn't find anyone. He started to panic but didn't show it. He almost started to run but was grabbed and pulled back hardly by a strong big figure. He pulled away instantly in the strong grip. "Get off!" He yelled, terror taking over him. 


End file.
